


Become Familiar Again

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: It's been over a year since Terry had lost Castiel. She was his Familiar, and she should have been able to protect him. But Terry failed and now he's dead. Castiel's brother Gabriel has been taking care of her, and he knew if she went any longer without a bond to a Witch, things would get even worse. So he forces her to return to finding a new Witch. Never did he imagine that after 6 months of failed meetings and a total of 14 months of bond isolation, Terry would choose the first Witch right off the bat.





	1. A Very Bloody Night

Blood and guts were everywhere, Terry's fur stained with blood. None of it was her's. It belonged to the bastards that attacked Castiel.

_Castiel_

Terry bounded over to him. Nudging his hand, whining.

_Please Cas, wake up._

But he didn't. His body was already cold, his beautiful bright blue eyes losing their light. Shifting back to human, Terry pulled Cas into her arms, holding him tight. Yes, she was sitting on the floor, cradling Castiel's body while naked and covered in other people's blood. She couldn't care less.


	2. Nightmares From Hell

Those haunted, beautiful bright blue eyes stared deep into Talia's soul as she cradled his dead body.

"Why didn't you save me Terry? Why did you let this happen? I'm dead thanks to you, and now you're going to join me."

Castiel reached his arm up and pushed into Terry's chest, pushing until his hand gripped tight around her heart, and he ripped it right out.

"No, Cas! Please!" Terry's words were drowned in the cruel, malicious laughter of the man she failed.

Terry snapped up in bed clawing at a figure standing next to her bed.

"Ow! Terry, stop. It's Gabriel. You're okay."

The sharp claws that had manifested in her human form from her Familiar form slowly retracted.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Gabe."

He nodded, "I know. I called Rowena already. Tomorrow we are going to her office and try to find a Witch for you."

"Why?"

"Your nightmares have become more frequent, your Familiar form is starting to show while you are still human, you've gotten more aggressive, and are easily agitated. If you go any longer without a bond things will get worse for you. As in you might get put down."

"Maybe that's what I want!"

"Is it what Cas would have wanted? Do you think he would want this for you?"

Terry lowered her eyes.

"Exactly, my brother would want you to create a new bond. He would want you safe and happy. Not miserable and dying."

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Okay Gabriel. Okay."


	3. Briefing

Dean entered the office, analyzing it. The red-headed woman smiled at him.

"Dean Winchester. I'm Rowena. Please, sit." she spoke with a Scottish accent.

He complied and sat in the chair. Rowena pushed a file towards him. Dean grabbed it but didn't open it, he wanted to hear from the Witch what was so special about this Familiar that a briefing was needed.

"I wanted to meet with you before you are introduced to the Familiar. She is a very special and delicate case. Her name is Terry. The previous Witch she was bonded with died, the specifics I won't go into, but it rattled Terry to her core. About 3 months after his death, she came to me. Well, her caretaker did. Her Witch's brother decided to take her in after, as she didn't have any family to go back to."

She paused for a moment, "For 6 months, we tried to set her up with a Witch, but she didn't except any of them. It's been 3 months since her last meeting, so don't hold high expectations. Gabriel, her caretaker, will be in the room with you. This is normally against policy, however, too many of her meetings had _incidents._ He will be there to ensure your safety. Are you still sure about this Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Okay. If you come up with any questions or wish to back out of the meeting, please call right away. The Familiar will hold nothing against you, she understands how her record may deter some."

Dean nodded and smiled before heading out.

In the Impala, Sam was waiting.

"So? How'd it go?"

"This wasn't the actual meeting with the Familar. Just a briefing on the situation I'll be going into."

"Meaning?"

"The Familiar is one traumatized and fucked up chick with a mean streak."

"And you're still going through?"

"Yes Sam. Don't you remember how things were with you when Jess died? Granted, the situation is reversed, but still."

Sam smiled, "I have the best big brother."

"That you do my moose of a little brother."


	4. Meet And Greet

"C'mon Terry. You want to make a good first impression."

"Yea, but I don't want to give false ideas. If they see me in the outfit you want me to wear, then I show them a person who I am not, at least not all the time. They need to know the real me, the Familiar they'll be bonding with."

"Fine."

Terry grinned at her win and dressed. Black ripped skinny jeans, grey t-shirt, green flannel, combat boots, and a black beanie. Her short, auburn hair was the perfect length for the beanie, not too short that it stuck out weird. She applied her make up, a smokey eye look with black lipstick, a stark contrast to her pale, porcelain white skin.

"Dean, really? You're going to show up in that? Dude, wear this instead." Sam complained.

"Sammy, I need her to see Dean Winchester, not monkey suit Mr. Winchester."

"Right. Well, not like I can stop you."

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved Sam out of his room. He put on a black Led Zepplin t-shirt topped with his leather jacket, jeans, and boots. A simple, easy look. His hair got a quick ruffle before Dean left.

Terry sat next to Gabriel at the head of the table. Rowena walked in with a man, who's piercing emerald green eyes gazed into her wild yellow eyes. He sat in the chair second from the corner, leaving a chair in between him and Terry. As quickly as she entered, Rowena exited.

There was a stiff silence in the room. Terry looked Dean up and down several times before standing. He tensed up and Gabriel scooted to the edge of his seat.

She was silent, carefully lifting her hand, grazing his face and running down his neck, his arms, his chest, and his legs. A shy, sweet smile came to her face, a light in her eyes glowing bright.

"Gabe, could we have the room for a moment, please?"

Weary, he left the room.

Terry put her hand on Dean's chest and hummed, a satisfied noise.

"He would have liked you. I like you. A lot. Do you see me as being your Familiar?

"He...? Oh. Right. I do see you as being my Familiar."

Her arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Thank you Dean."

He pulled her into him, placing one hand on her back, the other at the crook of her neck.

"You're welcome Terry."

Gabriel was shocked when Terry chose Dean, right off the bat. But she seemed happy, peaceful even.

Sam looked at Dean expectantly.

"Talk. Did it go well? Do you like her? Does she like you?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Terry will be moving in on Tuesday."


	5. Moving In

Tuesday came quickly for Terry. As she was finishing packing her bags, Gabriel entered the room.

"Knock knock."

"Hey Gabe."

"Before you go, I wanted to give you these."

She turned around to see him holding Castiel's trench coat and a small rectangular box. Terry carefully toke the coat and packed it. Then she toke the box and opened it. Inside was Castiel's blade, he called it his "Angel Blade"

"Thank you Gabe." Terry choked out with a small sob.

An hour later, Dean pulled up in his black 1967 Chevy Impala. He got out and helped load her bags into the trunk.

Jokingly, Terry remarked, "You could probably fit two bodies in here."

Dean laughed and Gabriel huffed with an eye roll.

"Okay Gabe. I'll see you around. I promise to text." She pulled Gabriel into a tight hug.

At the Winchester house, Terry was marveled by the large house. It was out a way from the city, secluded with a forest behind it. A tall man with shaggy brown hair came out and helped bring her things inside.

Her room was right next to Dean's, the walls a beautiful shade of light blue, a window with a bench, the cushion grey with two dark green pillows and a smaller navy pillow, the bed pushed up against the wall, the frame a antique white and the quilt a soft magenta. There was a mahogany dresser set on the far wall next to a small closet with sheers instead of a door, the nightstand next to the bed was a matching set with the dresser. A gold lamp with a cream lampshade sat on the nightstand along with an alarm clock. The floor was an oak wood, two square grey rugs were on the floor, one in front of the window and one next to the bed. A green army trunk was at the foot of the bed, obviously meant for extra storage.

Once her bags were all brought in, she was left alone to unpack. First Terry put away her clothes, then moved on to the rest. After a half hour, everything was unpacked. The bed now had her purple pillowcases and grey weighted blanket.

Dean knocked on the door and came in.

"It looks nice."

"Thanks."

"Dinner is at 6. What do you want to do with the spare hour and a half?"

"Introduce me to whoever else is living here, tour of the house. Maybe go outside."

"Sounds good."


	6. Tour And Meeting The Fam

First Dean gave the tour of the house. He then introducesdher to his family.

"Sam you've already seen, he's my little brother. This is my mom, Mary and this is my dad, John. Right now Eileen isn't home but she will be soon."

"Might I ask your position?" Terry asked Mary.

"Of course. John is a Witch and I'm his Familiar. A red-tailed hawk. Sam is also a Witch, Eileen is his mate and Familiar."

"That's cool, not often you find a Witch and Familiar that are both bonded and mated."

"Indeed. It was nice meeting you."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you as well Mrs. Winchester. And Mr. Winchester."

"Please, call me Mary, no Mrs. and Mr. Winchester. Just John and Mary."

"Okay, thank you Mary."


	7. Outside, The Familiar's Favorite Place

Terry and Dean then went outside and walked towards the woods.

"The forest out back, is it private property?"

"Yes, we own most of it, the rest is just open land."

"Does that mean there are hunters?"

"Nope, why?"

"My Familiar form. Is it okay if I shift here?"

"Of course. You mind doing the bonding? So I can communicate with you in your form?"

"Yea, let's do it."

Holding her arm out, Dean pulled out a knife. Cutting into both their palms, they grabbed eachothers hand and said the spell.

Her eyes widened with joy. Quickly Terry retreated behind a tree and undressed, tossing her clothes back in Dean's general direction. Her form often meant shifting wasn't good to do in the city.

Dean grabbed the clothes and stood, waiting for Terry to show herself. He was excited to see her form.


	8. The Familiar's Form Is A Violent Silver Storm

All of her questions before shifting made perfect sense now to Dean. However, he could never expect this. He wasn't expecting this form. It took a moment to realize it was Terry. The rarity of a Familiar having this form was immense. Most believed that it died out. But here it was, right in front of him.

"Holy shit. Terry?"

_Yes._

"You're... you're a wolf."

_Yes._

"That's rare."

_Yes._

"Is that all you are going to say? Just yes?"

_No, your questions simply haven't required a detailed sentence of more than one word._

"Dean who are you-" John started, freezing when he saw Talia.

"Holy shit." Sam gasped.

"Is that Terry?" Mary asked, calmer and more composed then Sam and John.

"Yea, it is."

Terry walked over to Sam and started to sniff him.

_He lost his Familiar. Jess. She was a fox, like Eileen. There was a fire and she died._

Dean nodded his head in confirmation.

Terry nudged his hand to the top of her head and nuzzled his leg.

"Uh... Dean, what is she doing?"

"I don't know. Terry, what are you doing?"

_Comforting Sam. Our situations are reversed, but we still lost our bond partner. His pain is one I understand. I can still smell the grief and loss on him._

"She's comforting you. I guess Terry can sense what happened in that fire. Her own bond partner died so she understands how you felt."

"Oh. Well, thank you Terry."

_Dean, why is John angry?_

"What?"

_Your father is tense, I can sense his anger. It's kind of scaring me._

"Dad, is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Terry says she can sense you're angry. And that it's scaring her."

"Yes, I'm angry. And good, she should be scared. Because she has no right to mention Jess or pretend to understand, to comfort Sam. Terry doesn't know shit. This is our family Dean. She has to earn her place. Right now, she's just something to fill a hole in you."

"John!" Mary scolded.

A deep growl escaped Terry.

_Dean, tell your father to go inside right now. I want to shred him into pieces, I'm barely holding myself back, but I can't for long. Have Mary and Sam go as well. Please._

"Dad. Go inside. Mom, Sam, go with him."

"Oh did I hurt the doggys feelings?" John snarked.

_Kill! Kill! Attack! KILL!_

Dean barely registered what Terry had just said before she lunged at John. As she went to claw his chest Dean used his magic to throw her off.

Mary and Sam picked John up and helped him to the house. Terry was able to get a bite on his forearm and ankle before going for a larger attack.

"Terry, stop! STOP!" Dean shouted.

Her yellow eyes glowed with a murderous, animalistic shine. She snarled.

_Kill. Kill._

He holds his ground, standing in front of her.

"Terry. I know you're in there. Please come back. Come back to me."

_Kill. Attack._

"Please come back to me Terry. Please, I need you."

_No, you don't. You just want to use me to fill a gap._

"That's bullshit Terry. Those were my father's words, not mine. He's wrong. You do belong here, you have a place here. Yes, I have a hole, a gap, but it's not why I need you. I need you because I need you. Not to fill a hole, but to just be here. Please. Come back to me. I'm begging you."

_Oh God. Dean. No, no, no. Holy shit. What did I do? Oh God. FuckFuckFuck._

"Shhh.... calm down Terry, I'm here, I got you."

She collapsed into his arms, returning to human form.

"Put these back on before you freeze."

"I don't get cold, but it's not appropriate to go around naked."

Dean let out a small laugh.

"Will they hate me?"

"My dad? Maybe. My mom and Sam? No, they're going to hate my dad. I'm guessing my mom will be chewing my dad out. Make sure he gets back in line."

"So, dinner will probably be awkward?"

"Probably. With Eileen, maybe it'll be less awkward. Who knows."


	9. Dinner Time

When the two got inside, the house was oddly quiet. Mary and Sam were in the living room with a girl, who was sitting next to Sam. Terry presumed she was Eileen.

"Where's Dad?"

"I called Bobby. John is staying with him and Karen. He's going to get a through talking to. Hopefully when John comes back, he will have realized his mistake and be willing to change his attitude with Terry."

Eileen turned to Dean and Terry, signing, while speaking to the best of her ability, "This must be your Familiar?"

Terry spoke and signed back, "Yes. It's nice to meet you. How much were you around for when the whole situation with John went down?"

"I got here as he was leaving."

Dinner was fairly good. The food was amazing and talking was easy, and not awkward.

After the events of the day, Terry was exhausted.

"I'm going to bed. If you guys need anything, before opening the door or entering, please knock a few times and announce who it is. Otherwise things might get a little nasty. I'd rather not accidentally hurt any of you."

They all smiled and bid her good night. Dean decided to head to bed as well.

Dean tapped on Terry's door as she was closing it.

"Oh, Dean. Hey."

"Hey. I wanted to check in with you. If you don't mind me asking, what is with the knocking and announcing thing?"

"I'll tell you, but I'd like to be in bed when I do."

"My bed?"

"Sure."


	10. The Night He Died

Terry climbed in bed next to Dean. He laid on his side facing her. She did the same.

"So, it has to do with Cas. More specifically, his death."

"Terry, you don't have to tell me."

"But I want to. I need to."

"Okay."

"When Cas died, it was at night. Gabriel was out with some friends at a party. I let my guard down, I ignored the feeling in my gut, telling me that there was something bad coming. Castiel's oldest brother Lucifer had heard wind of Cas having a wolf Familiar and got jealous. So he sent some of his men to take me and break the bond between Cas and I. Well, the guys thought the best way to break the bond was by killing Cas. Normally I would sleep next to him in the bed, but he had been crazy busy at his job and super stressed, so I decided to sleep in my room. So they entered the house and split up. Two of the goons opened my door and went to grab me, while the other two took care of Castiel. However, Cas wasn't asleep at the time, and my sharp hearing woke me up when my door opened. My instinct to protect Castiel kicked in and... well, the bodies were unidentifiable and most of the 2nd floor was entirely coated in blood and guts. While Cas was able to fight off the attackers, it was only for a moment, he was too tired and worn out from the day to effectively fight them. When I finally made it to his room, he was dying. A fatal injury, something that would end up in death no matter what. I took down his attackers just the same as my own. Lucifer dropped off the grid after the failed attempt. He's a dead man walking and he knows it. I blame myself for that night, and I always will."

"Damn. I'm so sorry. Cas sounds like he was an amazing guy. No wonder you had a hard time finding a new Witch."

"Thanks. Yeah, he was. I definitely think you and him would have been great friends. But, uh, long story short, knocking and announcing who you are before entering came into existence because my wolf side has it forever ingrained into it's mind that any unannounced person entering the bedroom we sleep in is a threat. I nearly killed Gabe a few times because he forgot."

Dean smiled at Terry, "Well, you can sleep anyway or anywhere you want in either form."

"Okay. I think tonight I'll sleep in here, wolf form."


	11. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule is nonexistent


End file.
